


What Happened to You Marrying Me When We’re Old Enough

by Emeli_Thorne



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Au of sorts, Bawson - Freeform, Bawson is my jam, F/M, Fluff, Ginny is Mike's sunshine, MIKE LAWSON HUMAN DISASTER, Please Don't Hate Me, This was supposed to be, but it turned into, giving me all sorts of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeli_Thorne/pseuds/Emeli_Thorne
Summary: For the first time in a long time, old man Lawson began to look forward to living beyond merely existing. He actually started to look forward to answering his phone, knowing it was her. He loved their late night phone calls, their heated discussions about her not following his advice on the field, her straight out horrendous renditions of Katy Perry songs, and  her abnormal addiction to grape soda.He loves her more than words can express. Call him cheesy, call him a sap. Mike Lawson doesn’t care. Ginny Baker is his sunshine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :D So... I’m totally new to the fandom, having watched the first eight episodes just last weekend. However, I’m hooked and ready to go down with this ship. Bawson all the way!!! Y’all wonderful Bawson fanfic writers are giving us so many wonderful fics that somehow, you inspired me too :D At first, this was supposed to be like, maybe 400 words, but somehow it ended up being 1000+ words which is insane! Bear in mind I haven’t written anything in almost a year so be gentle in comments. Constructive criticism is welcomed. I hope I managed to stay in character, but do let me know if you think I went overboard with something.

He looks up and it's all it takes for him to forget how to breathe for a moment and for his heart to start beating like it’s about to jump out of his goddamn chest. He can feel his lips stretching into the widest of smiles as he watches her walk down the aisle in her beautiful knee-length dress, a pale orange rose behind her left ear.

She’s carrying a handful of matching roses as her bouquet he knows Evelyn helped her make, a shy smile playing on her lips as she glances around the room, noticing all their teammates, their friends, their family gathered there to celebrate the happiest moment of their lives.

His palms are sweaty and he wipes them against his suit pants, just hoping Ginny won’t notice it. He feels giddier than ever before and not even their winning the World Series can be compared to this pure elation and thrill bubbling inside of him.

Mike catches Amelia winking at her and hears Tommy and Salvamini comment something but honestly, he’s blind and deaf to everything that is not her. It takes a few moments but when Ginny’s, his rookie’s hazel eyes meet his, she’s full on beaming at him that his breath catches in his throat. God, she’ll be the death of him!

Al is walking her down the aisle at, what Mike would classify as, the slowest pace possible and he barely restrains himself from running down to meet them, his bad knees be damned.

Finally, finally, they reach him and before giving him Ginny’s hand, Al throws him the most threatening look he’s ever seen in seventeen plus years since he’s known the man, making Mike swallow the lump in his throat he didn’t even know was there. Ginny catches onto that though and laughs, wrapping her slender fingers around his calloused ones as they take their designated places.

She looks just like he had imagined in all his dreams of her, serene and yet excited just like him, her face glowing. She’s standing before him, her eyes sparkling with glee and mirroring his own that it takes him great will power to obey the tradition and not kiss her immediately when all he was looking forward to the entire day was to taste her lips again.

Taking her hand, he kisses it instead, a surge of pride rushing through him when his eye catches the glint of her engagement ring, the one she had picked because she said it reminded her of the colour of his eyes. He had teased her relentlessly for that, though secretly... and not so secretly, he basked in her every word, every look she reserved for him, every teeny tiny smile and straight on grin she had for him.

It would be a lie to say he didn't feel like crying in that moment, overwhelmed by sheer amount of love he has for her, Ginny, his rookie; this girl, this woman who showed him the meaning of true love and commitment. The one who showed him what it means to be there for someone through the good, the bad, and the ugly.

He loves her more than words can express. Call him cheesy, call him a sap. Mike Lawson doesn’t care. She is his definition of sunshine.

His days begin with her in his mind, her name on his lips, and images of their future together.

He sees a whole bunch of kids, little adorable Ginnys and troublemakers Mikes running around their backyard, screaming at their parents to teach them how to pitch and catch.

He can’t tell her how much she means to him because he’s not quite sure Ginny will ever realise how much she’s done for this old man, as she calls him.

She pulled him out of his darkest times, chased away his deepest fears, gave him something to look forward to.

Mike can’t remember if he’s ever told her this but... For the longest time after his divorce, he feared loneliness.

He despised going home alone, being there all by himself because sometimes the silence was too deafening and the rooms too spacious in spite of all the junk he’s managed to collect over the years.

Ginny Baker brought sunshine into his life with a hint of sassiness and a whole lot of boldness.

For the first time in a long time, old man Lawson began to look forward to living beyond merely existing. He actually started to look forward to answering his phone, knowing it was her. He loved their late night phone calls, their heated discussions about her not following his advice on the field, her straight out horrendous renditions of Katy Perry songs, and her abnormal addiction to grape soda.

He worships every inch of her skin, every corner of her glorious mind, and every ‘you’re too old, Lawson’ joke that comes out of her sweet mouth.

She’s just about to say something to him, probably comment on his for once combed beard when—

 

The scene shifts so fast he doesn't even have time to react. Suddenly, he’s standing at the very back of the aisle, looking at Ginny and... Trevor! Mike feels pressure rising in his chest, his vision becomes blurry and there’s a distinct high-pitched sound he just can’t tune out. He tries calling out for Ginny, but her attention’s on Trevor, her smile’s aimed at him and Mike wants to rip the guy in half.

He can't move, frozen in place. He yells after her, calls out her name in frantic shouts as his knees give out under him and he collapses, her name still on his lips as the world around him turns pitch black, his shouts echoing in his mind.

 

Mike wakes up abruptly in sweat, fighting to catch his breath, a mad look in his eyes. He takes a few deep breaths and casts a look at his alarm clock; 6:36 A.M. It takes him a few minutes to calm down as he grabs a glass of water from his nightstand and gulps it down.

Mike doesn’t want to get up. He doesn’t want to go to his closet and put on the suit he bought last minute. He doesn’t want to feign happiness or pretend he’s glad this fucking day’s happening.

He just wants to go back to bed, back to sleep, back to dreamland where Ginny Baker is his and he’s hers and there’s nothing and no one standing in their way.

 

Instead, Mike Lawson gets up and goes to the bathroom. He brushes his teeth and shaves his beard. He showers, puts on cologne, the one she said was her favourite. He puts on the suit and after a short pity party, drives to the venue. He greets his teammates and drinks a glass of whatever they were serving in a few quick gulps.

Then, he takes his place on the chair reserved for him and waits.

He waits for Ginny Baker to walk the aisle, accompanied by Will, and stand by her soon-to-be husband.

When their gazes meet, Mike swallows down that fucking tear that was about to spill and smiles his widest smile at her, hoping she knows he is happy for her; happy she’s found the person she wants to spend her life with and can be with him freely.

He's happy for her. He's only sad for himself and the missed opportunity; his last, his only shot at being with the one he loves.

He catches surprise in her eyes and maybe just a hint of appreciation for his new look. _I didn’t forget our bet, rook_ , he conveys her in silence.

She grins and sends one last glance his way before she stands before Trevor.

  
Some five minutes later, they exchange their vows and the attendees rise up to cheer at the newlyweds. Mike rises too, fake smile plastered on his face as he approaches them.

“Congrats, rookie. I wish you all the happiness of this world,” he says, because that’s what he’s supposed to say.

“Thanks, old man. By the way, I dig the new look. Thank you for coming, Mike,” Ginny replies, taking him by surprise by hugging him.

She smells so good. His heart is racing again, his senses overloaded by her. Too soon, Mike retreats because he can’t stand being so close to her, having her in his arms and knowing he’ll never have her and the life he’s dreamed of.

“Anything for you, Ginny.”

Her relatives and friends surround her and Mike uses that to make a hasty escape, but not before turning back one last time and soaking in all the glory that is Ginny Baker.

A tear falls down his cheek and Mike doesn’t even bother to wipe it away.

Turning back, he walks down the stairs and hurries to go back to his empty house where he can be alone with his thoughts, alone with his dreams.


End file.
